Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical networks often employ multi-channel optical networks, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) or dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to increase transmission capacity. In multi-channel networks a number of optical channels are carried in separate optical fibers, in WDM and DWDM networks, a number of optical channels are carried in each fiber at disparate wavelengths, thereby increasing network capacity. In some instances, the channels in multi-channel, WDM or DWDM networks may experience crosstalk through electromagnetic interference (EMI) or through optical crosstalk between adjacent transmitter or receiver ports.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one or more example technology areas where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.